


Through His Stomach

by begaydocrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, College, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sorta Kinda Implied Consensual Prostitution? For Baked Goods?, Straight Crush, no beta we die like men, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begaydocrime/pseuds/begaydocrime
Summary: Liam likes to bake. He also likes his super cute, but regrettably straight, housemate Conor.Conor likes Liam's baking. And he's pretty open to paying for it.
Relationships: Conor/Liam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so let's be real, this fic is based on a stupid idea I had at like one a.m. for a single scene and my brain was like "cool, let's write like 10k words about it". So here that is.
> 
> Liam is a shorty. It's p great. Think of him as like 5'6". Short red hair, brown eyes. Doesn't know how to people.
> 
> Conor is like average-ish height. Think like 6'0", 6'1". Somewhere in there. Short-ish black hair, very green eyes. Loves to people. Little ray of sunshine. Likes to be pretty chill. Tries not to get too worked up about stuff. Sees the best in everyone.
> 
> They're two idiots living together (just the two of them) in a house during their senior year of college.
> 
> Try not to get too caught up in the details because I definitely haven't thought them all through. As I said, this is a single scene that got stupidly out of control, doing my best here.

The start of it all, upon reflection, was probably an offhand comment from Conor at the end of summer break.

His mouth was full of cookies, but even his bulging cheeks couldn’t hide the dimples of his smile. “I shwear, Liam”, he said, spraying crumbs, “your baking ish better than shex.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “That just means you’re having sex with the wrong people. Maybe I should start making you earn the baked goods, see if we can’t fix that.” Conor stuck his tongue out and winked at him.

They had been roommates since freshman year. Now in their senior year, the flirting came naturally. Liam knew Conor didn’t, would never, like Liam the way Liam liked Conor. That got cleared up really quickly, one drunken night in sophomore year when Liam had the bright idea to tell Conor how he felt. Conor, of course, was kind about it, though, and didn’t mind. And though Liam was sure Conor thought he was over it, their friendship had expanded to make room for his little crush. Conor was clear about liking girls, and was clear that he loved Liam “ _as a friend_ ”, and was, gently, clear that they’d never be anything other than that. And as long as Liam understood that, how he felt didn’t change how Conor felt about him.

All in all, it wasn’t the worst way a straight guy could react to your crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam gets too busy to bake and Conor assumes he's holding out on him.

College life reared its ugly head, and Liam was forced out of his kitchen and into his calculus. He studied every night until the equations swam in front of him, and baking was a luxury he couldn’t afford. Conor, judging by his desolate, habitual perusal of their pantry, regretted this turn of events, too.

It was a Saturday. Liam was sitting at their third–fourth? Fifth?–hand kitchen table, his books splayed out before him, trying to make sense of everything. Conor came and sat at the table next to him, giving the books a perfunctory glance.

“Something I can do for you?” Liam said, maybe a bit crosser than he had intended–though, in his defense, he _had_ been struggling with this theorem for hours now, anyone would be cross–without looking up.

A few seconds later, when no enthusiastic reply or teasing came, he finally looked up to see Conor a bit flushed, a hand in his black hair. “Well, erm,” he said, looking embarrassed, “are you, ah, planning on baking any time soon?”

Liam raised his eyebrows. “You know,” he said, “if you want baked goods, you _can_ just… bake them yourself. Or go out and buy them, like a normal person.”

Conor was definitely red now, his characteristic (and very cute…) smile fighting against embarrassment to peek out. “I mean, yeah, but nobody bakes quite like you.” he said, not looking at me. “Oh!” he said, in surprise, finally meeting Liam’s eyes. “So that’s it, you want to be paid for your baking. I mean, fair enough.”

Liam just had time to open his mouth to correct him before Conor’s lips were on his, and his brain shut down for a moment. Conor’s tongue explored his mouth, his hand on the back of Liam’s head. Liam’s brain rebooted just in time to tell him he probably wasn’t doing a very good job of kissing back before Conor released him and pulled back. Conor’s very-green eyes searched Liam’s wide brown ones, searching for some kind of indication.

“Was… was that enough?” Conor asked, biting his lip. “For some gingersnaps, I mean. I know we hadn’t really discussed prices yet, but…” he trailed off, breaking eye contact. Liam just stared at his lip, getting thoroughly chewed up, trying to register that that lip had just been on his own. Kissing him.

The silence went on a beat too long. Conor met his gaze again, looking unsure of himself. “You… you want something more?” he asked, looking nervous.

Liam finally got enough control over his faculties to shake his head. “No, that’s… that’s plenty.” Conor beamed, and it felt like the kitchen got three times brighter.

“Great,” Conor said, “whenever you get to it, then.” And he kissed Liam’s cheek and left the kitchen. Liam robotically pushed his chair back and, leaving his calc books strewn across the table, crossed to the island and started pulling out his digital scale.


	3. Chapter 3

They never did discuss prices, and Liam had no idea where this particular form of payment came from, but he wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t fooling himself, they were just friends. But if couples could trade sexual favors, why couldn’t friends? Not that the favors had gotten sexual. But they were… trending that way.

It started slow. Conor would come find him and ask him to bake something. Brownies, a type of cookie, “baker’s choice”. Liam would agree, and Conor would kiss him.

It took almost a month, or six incidents (but who’s counting) for Liam to keep enough of his wits about him to kiss Conor back. After that, Liam noticed the kisses started to get slightly longer. They started as a couple seconds, enough for Conor to stick his tongue in Liam’s mouth, explore a little, and retreat back before Liam could suck on it the way he desperately wanted to. And then a couple seconds longer, and then a couple seconds longer. And then Liam finally managed to suck on Conor’s tongue. The next time it happened (brownies with a fudge topping) they had to break for breath, and Liam was surprised when Conor came back for more.

By mid-October, Conor was straddling Liam, full-on making out with him, in a bid for baked goods. Liam was definitely hard, and was scared to death that Conor could feel it rubbing on his ass. Conor, for his part, definitely noticed, and was delighted. His green eyes lit up, he beamed, and began wiggling his ass in Liam’s lap. “Will you do the ganache filling for the cupcakes?” he asked. Liam almost pulled a muscle in his neck, he was nodding so hard. Conor grinned and pushed his tongue into Liam’s mouth again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone gets naked.

Liam was both frustrated and pleased to find that these activities were limited to transactions. Conor was no more cuddly, didn’t hold his hand, didn’t treat him like a boyfriend. But he also wasn’t awkward around Liam. He still graciously accepted Liam’s humorous flirting, they still hung out, watching TV and playing video games together.

Their Halloween tradition was to dress up in costumes, eat a bunch of snacks–Liam always baked something special–and play through an entire video game’s co-op mode together. Liam loved it, and was pleased that recent developments didn’t seem to have threatened that.

A few days before Halloween, he was showering when the curtain was wrenched back. Liam _insists_ that he did not scream, but Conor claims otherwise. And it was, of course, Conor holding the curtain back.

“Um, dude?” Liam asked. “I’m, uh, naked if you didn’t notice.”

Conor’s eyes flicked to where Liam’s hands were covering his crotch. “Nothing I haven’t felt before.” he replied, smirking. Liam felt a blush cover his face. “Speaking of which, um, I heard about this really cool cake, and thought for Halloween…” he trailed off, his eyes drifting to the floor.

Liam rolled his eyes. “And you had to tell me now? Sure, whatever. Can I shower in peace now? You’re letting all the cold air in.”

Conor brightened immediately. “Thanks,” he said. “I’ll send it to your email. Oh, and here’s your payment.”

Liam, who wasn’t even expecting this to be a payment situation, wasn’t really prepared to find Conor’s lips against his while he was standing there, wet and naked. Which didn’t stop Conor from bending slightly and dipping his head to make up for their height difference, and gently parting Liam’s lips with his tongue. Liam felt himself growing hard under his hands, and felt his face flush again. _So embarrassing_ , he thought. When Conor released him and pulled back, his shirt wet to the shoulders, his hair plastered to his brow, he didn’t close the curtain like Liam expected. Instead, his head dipped further, and he took Liam’s nipple between his lips, licking it with the tip of his tongue while the water bounced off his soaked back. Liam forgot he was naked, forgot to be embarrassed, and just grabbed the back of Conor’s head, holding him in place. Liam insists he didn’t moan, but Conor claims otherwise.

When Conor finally pulled back, Liam released his head, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. Conor smiled impishly. “So I guess it wasn’t a roll of quarters, then.” he said as he closed the curtain while Liam registered what he had said and hurried to cover himself again, blushing scarlet. He switched the water to cold for the rest of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam bakes a very peachy pie.

Usually, when the payments Conor offered escalated, they remained escalated in the future. He never got a shorter kiss, or less tongue. If he was sitting, Conor always got in his lap, If he was standing, Conor always pressed right up against him, nearly knocking him over. Liam was relieved, when Conor requested tarts in the first week of November, that the trend didn’t seem to include the nakedness of Halloween.

Until a couple days before Thanksgiving, when Liam was making his pumpkin pie, as usual. It was a tradition: Conor made them turkey sandwiches from cheap lunchmeat, and Liam put all his skill into a pumpkin pie. The contrast amused them. So when Conor entered the kitchen while Liam was prepping, Liam didn’t even look up. “I’m doing a bit more brown sugar this time,” he said, watching the digital scale as it registered his ingredients, carefully tapping more in. “I think it’ll make it a bit sweeter than last year’s.”

“Cool,” said Conor, “but, um…”

Liam looked up from his measuring. “I mean, I don’t have to if you thought last year’s was too sweet.” he said, noting the anxious look on Conor’s face.

Conor smiled weakly. “No, no,” he said, “I trust you, you’re in charge when it comes to the pie. Just, uh, this year…” his voice trailed off and he looked at the floor again. “I mean, I know the pies are a lot of work and everything, but…”

Liam was starting to get worried. “C’mon, man, spit it out.”

Conor inhaled, and found his resolve. He looked up to meet Liam’s gaze. “This year, could you do a pumpkin _and_ an apple pie?”

Liam wanted to laugh. “Do you think we can eat all that? I mean, I don’t want to spend hours on an apple pie just for it to go to waste.”

Conor suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “I mean, I’m very positive that we could definitely finish off the pie before it went bad, but I know it’s a lot of work, so you don’t have to…”

Liam waved him off. “Nah, it’s fine, I’ll make one. I just wanted to be sure.”

Conor smiled, and crossed the room. “Well, here’s for the pie, then.” he said and kissed Liam. Liam’s hand was just snaking behind Conor’s head to tangle in his hair when Conor broke off, pulling back and looking up and to the left, thoughtfully. It was definitely their shortest kiss since the first few weeks.

“I guess that a pie deserves more payment. More work, after all.” he said, and Conor was about to agree– _no shit, I got more for the chocolate chip cookies I made you last week_ –when he was distracted by Conor undoing his belt. Liam’s mouth went dry. Conor undid the button on his jeans, undid the fly, and reached behind him. Liam stared at the flash of Conor’s boxer briefs visible through the unzipped fly, a cute red and white checked pair, as Conor wriggled the briefs and the jeans over the curve of his ass. He grinned, and closed the distance between them again, teasing apart Liam’s lips with his tongue. His left hand found the back of Liam’s head, his fingers playing with the close-cropped red hair, and his right hand drew Liam’s hand around him, placing it firmly on his exposed ass. Liam didn’t need any prompting to bring the other hand around, pulling Conor closer to him, grabbing handfuls of his skin. Conor liked to run, and Liam was no longer sure that Conor hadn’t noticed him checking out his ass.

As Liam massaged Conor’s ass between his hands, Conor explored every nook and cranny of Liam’s mouth with his tongue. Liam doesn’t even try to pretend that he didn’t moan, this time. Conor laughed into his mouth, broke off the kiss, pulled up his pants, redid his fly and button and belt, kissed Liam on the cheek, and left the kitchen. It took Liam a good five minutes to regain his senses enough to go wash his hands so he could finish off the pumpkin pie.

Normally, when he made an apple pie, he cut decorations into the crust to let the pie vent. This time, he cut a peach into the center as the vent hole.

And yes, they finished both pies.


	6. Chapter 6

This time, it stuck. No matter what Conor asked Liam to make, Conor’s ass would come out, and Liam would get to touch it while they kissed. In early December, when he wanted some macarons, Conor didn’t bother fixing his pants when they were done kissing. Just walked out of the room as Liam stared at the flour handprints on his ass. It was Liam’s first time seeing Conor’s ass, and he tried to capture every detail in his memory.

He needn’t have bothered. When he left the kitchen to let the macarons cool while he took a break, there was Conor, laying on the couch, the back of his pants still tugged down below the curve of his ass, his ass in the air. Liam stopped dead, and Conor turned and noticed him staring. He grinned, and wiggled his ass in the air before going back to watching TV.

Conor just stood there, staring, for several more minutes before retreating back into the kitchen. He filled the macarons, let the filling set, and piled them up on a plate. He brought them into the living room, where Conor still lay, his bare ass still just… there. Liam could reach out and touch it. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t invited to, and it still took all his willpower to refrain.

He brought the macarons over and placed them in front of Conor. Conor grinned wide and opened his mouth. Liam rolled his eyes and picked out a macaron, holding it between his thumb and index finger, placing it in Conor’s mouth. Conor chewed thoughtfully, and his eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly. “Oh my god, so good.” he said. He looked at Liam thoughtfully. “You want to touch again before it goes away?” he offered.

Liam nodded, and cupped Conor’s ass in his hands, admiring the way it moved as he squeezed and bounced it. Not wanting to take advantage, he withdrew his hands, watching sadly as Conor lifted his waist, dragging the sweatpants back over his ass. Conor lifted himself on one arm to peck Liam on the lips, smiling and saying “great cookies, dude.” He noticed Liam still staring at his ass and rolled his eyes, laughing. “Jeez, take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Liam’s stupid mouth shot off before his brain could process what he was saying. “Oh man, if only.” As it sunk in that he was flirting with Conor about their arrangement, a line he had never crossed before, a blush crept over his face. But Conor just looked thoughtful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have a conversation, and Conor sends a text.

Three days later, Liam got a text from Conor, during his last lecture of the day. He opened it, went a shade of scarlet he didn’t know his face could turn, and glanced around to see who was around him, before turning his attention back to his phone. It was a picture of Conor, in his bed. He was wearing his super cute thin navy hoodie and a pair of khaki pants, laying on his stomach. His face, in the foreground, was smiling. over his left shoulder, you could see his bare ass. Three words came with the photo: “Chocolate chip cookies?”

As soon as his lecture let out, Liam went back to the house. And there was Conor, walking around in his hoodie and khakis, with the back dropped to reveal his ass. His boxers were a nice green, blue, and white pattern today. Liam dropped his bag by the door and, without a word, went into the kitchen to make the cookies.

Conor followed him in, and noticed him pulling out the ingredients. “Oh, wait,” he said, and crossed over to Liam putting his arms around the shorter boy. “Haven’t paid yet,” he said, kissing him. Liam’s hands automatically went to his butt, groping and caressing, before his brain caught up with what Conor had said and he pulled back. Conor looked surprised.

“Wasn’t the… text… the payment?” Liam asked.

Conor grinned. “Only if you don’t want the rest anymore.” Liam pulled Conor back against him, pressing his lips to Conor’s, reaching around to grab him by the ass again, as Conor laughed into his lips.

The next time they broke apart, it was Liam who looked unsure. “Is it okay if I, uh, keep that… text?” he asked, looking anywhere but Conor’s face.

“It’s yours, I sent it to you, you can do whatever you want with it.” said Conor, sounding confused.

Liam met Conor’s eyes again. “Even…” he started, but hesitated, embarrassed.

Conor’s eyes flicked down to the tent in Liam’s pants and he grinned. “Does that mean you haven’t yet?” Liam shook his head, extremely embarrassed. “I just assumed for the last few months…”

“Cold showers.” Liam muttered, and Conor laughed.

“You’re my best friend, Liam. As long as you’re not asking me for something I can’t give, whatever makes you happy. Especially if it means I get your baking on request.” Conor looked concerned. “I thought we understood each other on that.”

Liam bit his lip. He breathed in deep through his nose, and asked the question that had been bothering him for months. “So you don’t feel… I dunno. Like this is wrong?”

Conor’s look of concern deepened. “Wrong?”

Liam shifted uncomfortably. “Like I’m… taking advantage of you.”

Conor shook his head. “I enjoy your baking. You enjoy my body, it seems like. Feels like a fair trade to me, if I make you happy when you make me happy. As long as you listen when I set a boundary and you don’t mind the arrangement, I can’t see who’s getting hurt. Besides,” he smiled, “it’s nice to be wanted.”

Liam couldn’t meet Conor’s gaze again. “So it doesn’t bother you or make you feel weird or gross you out if I…?” he asked.

Conor laughed and shook his head. “No skin off my nose. Just, uh, wash your hands before baking after, okay?” he said, winking. Liam felt like his face was about to catch fire. Conor apparently decided that was the end of the conversation, because his tongue was in Liam’s mouth again, and Liam’s hands were groping Conor’s ass again. Conor, once again, didn’t pull his pants up until the cookies were served, and once again made Liam feed him the first one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam gets a bit ahead of himself.

All of Conor’s future requests were made via text, even if they were in the house together. And all of them were accompanied by pictures of Conor’s ass. Liam began to amass quite the collection. Conor in his bedroom, Conor in their bathroom’s mirror, Conor in an empty classroom. Conor on their living room couch. It seemed like he spent half his time baking for Conor.

The week before Christmas, Conor sent him a text while he was laying on the couch, while Conor was upstairs showering. It was a selfie from within the shower, Conor’s back to the camera as he looked over the shoulder, wet and naked from head to toe. His sodden black hair was plastered to his forehead, and his green eyes were sparkling as he smiled. “Gingerbread men?”

Liam’s eyes went wide and he reached for some tissues.

He had one batch of gingerbread men on a cooling rack and was rolling out the dough for the next one (yes, he had washed his hands) when Conor joined him in the kitchen. Conor hadn’t bothered getting fully dressed after the shower, opting instead for a yellow checked pair of his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He looked at the gingerbread men spread out on the cooling rack, smiled, and went over to Liam. He peeled the back of the boxers down, wrapping his arms around Liam, and pushing his tongue in between Liam’s lips. Liam’s hands found their way to Conor’s ass, and he gave it a squeeze, reveling in the warm, soft, just-out-of-the-shower skin. His brain must’ve short-circuited a bit, because suddenly his hands were roaming up Conor’s back, greedily feeling all over the moist skin, and then they were on his chest, his thumbs rubbing Conor’s nipples as they kissed. Realising where his hands were, and that he had not been invited, Liam froze. Conor smirked at him. “Someone’s getting a bit handsy, huh?” he asked, his smile reaching his eyes. Liam was about to apologise and withdraw when Conor reached behind him, pulling his shirt off over his head. He tossed it aside, standing before Conor in nothing but his boxers, his ass exposed, and held his arms out. “If you’re gonna do it, do it properly.” he laughed.

Liam’s ears went red, but when Conor’s lips met his, it was Liam’s tongue this time that went between Conor’s lips. Conor made a noise of surprise, but his arms remained around Liam, his hand holding the back of Liam’s head in place, so Liam assumed it was probably fine. Liam’s hands explored Conor’s ass as his tongue explored Conor’s mouth, and he was definitely going to need more tissues.

Conor, true to form, didn’t bother retrieving his shirt or going upstairs for pants. He kept his briefs half off as Conor finished the cookies, leaving them like that even as he helped decorate them. Liam, feeling cheeky, decorated one gingerbread man, waited for the icing to set, and flipped him over to draw a butt on the back. Conor, seeing what he was doing, added an obvious tent to his gingerbread man’s crotch. Liam felt Conor definitely got the better of that exchange.

Once Liam had fed him the first gingerbread cookie (he chose the one Conor had made with the tent in his pants), Conor went upstairs and put some sweatpants on. But he stayed shirtless the rest of the day, huddling under a blanket, instead. After his third shivering trip to the kitchen to grab a gingerbread man, Liam took pity on him, bringing a mug of hot chocolate and the plate of gingerbread men into the living room for Conor. Conor accepted the mug gratefully, and patted his thigh. Liam looked at him quizzically, eyebrows raised, and Conor jerked his head in response. Liam carefully clambered into Conor’s lap, and Conor closed the blanket around him, too. Liam felt Conor’s shivers slowly subside as Liam warmed him.

As the classic Christmas movie marathon continued, they sank into more and more comfortable a position, until during _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ , Liam finally just laid his head on the end of the couch, sprawling across Conor’s lap. Conor shifted until he was laying down behind Liam, and drew him close to his naked chest. Liam, warm and content, fell asleep there, spooning with his best friend, long before the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes, but long after it felt like his own did.

When Liam woke up in the morning, still on the couch, Conor wasn’t there, though a heavy quilt was tucked in all around him. He panicked, forgetting it was a Sunday and he had no classes, and checked his phone for the time. Instead, he found a text from Conor.

It was Conor, laying on his stomach on their couch. Liam was laying next to him, and he realised this photo was taken early that morning. At some point, he had turned and curled towards Conor. In the picture, Conor’s sweatpants and boxers were around his ankles, Liam’s hand was clutching his ass, and Conor was kissing Liam’s forehead as he looked at the camera. The text came with the usual request (peanut butter blossoms, this time), but had another message, too: “Woke up like this.”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam gets a lot ahead of himself.

The week of Christmas, with classes let out, Conor requested one baked good a day, sometimes multiples in the same day. All the requests came via naked pictures with his ass visible. It wasn’t until the Christmas Eve, a good five days and 8 baking sessions into it, that Liam fucked up again.

Conor wanted some chocolate-covered Oreo balls. As usual, Liam got the request via text (this time: Conor out in their backyard, his clothes, coat, and gloves hanging from the fence behind him. He had built a snowman, and one of its hands had his purple and black patterned boxer briefs hanging from it, the other was positioned so it was pressed against his ass) and once he had finished and washed his hands, he got to work. He had just put the first batch into the refrigerator when Conor came tromping in through the back door, leaving his boots on the deck. He was, to Liam’s disappointment, all bundled up again. The disappointment must have shown, because Conor laughed and made a show of taking it all of again, stripping down to just his boxers. He crossed the kitchen to Liam and pressed him up against the island, dragging down the back of his boxers to begin his payment.

Liam’s hands roamed freely over his Conor’s body, feeling the cold, goosebumped skin with relish as they kissed. He pressed closer to Conor, trying to warm him up, and forgot to pay attention to where his hands were wandering. His hand slipped down the front of Conor’s boxers, cupping his balls, before he realised what he was holding. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid but hopeful to see Conor’s reaction–after all, his arms were still around Liam.

Conor looked conflicted, and Liam hoped he hadn’t pushed too far and crossed one of those boundaries that Conor had mentioned. But Conor held his gaze and said “you realise it’s going to be your responsibility to keep me warm, right?” Liam nodded wordlessly. Conor let go of Liam and stepped back. Liam hastily withdrew his hand from Conor’s boxers. But then Conor gripped his waistband, and with a decisive shove, dropped his boxers to the floor, stepping out of them, standing naked before Liam. Liam couldn’t help but stare. Conor was cut, and even though it was cold and he was limp, he was… respectable. Liam tried hard not to lick his lips. Conor smirked at him staring. “Now what am I going to do the next time I want you to bake something that’s a lot of work?” he joked.

“You’ll think of something.” Liam said, absently. Conor laughed, and then pressed up against him. After he finished making out with Liam, Conor turned and went to lay on the couch. Liam watched him go, then made up some hot chocolate to bring him. Conor accepted it with a kiss on Liam’s cheek, and Liam went in to finish the rest of the Oreo balls. Conor, true to form, stayed naked. Liam brought him out a plate of the Oreo balls, and fed him one. Conor hummed appreciatively, and scooted back on the couch, making room for Liam to lay down. Once again, Conor was the big spoon as they watched Hallmark Christmas movies, but this time he didn’t have to pull Liam close, Liam snuggled as tight as he could to Conor’s naked body. They stayed like that until, once again, Liam fell asleep.

When Liam woke up in the morning, he was alone and under a quilt again. He checked his phone, and sure enough there was a message from Conor. It was a picture of them sleeping together again. Conor naked and on his back. Liam’s head was on his chest, tilted up. Conor clearly had his tongue in Liam’s mouth. Liam didn’t know he could smile so wide. Liam’s left hand was cupping Conor’s balls, with his thumb around Conor’s shaft, which was rock hard.

There was no request with this one, just a message: “Had to use a little porn, but I made it work. This one’s on me, Merry Christmas.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have another conversation, and have some cinnamon buns.

Just because his morning text didn’t ask for anything doesn’t mean Conor didn’t want baked goods that day. In the late afternoon he requested some jam tarts (via selfie of him doing naked chin ups in his room, rock hard again), and paid for them accordingly. He stayed naked through the rest of the day, including when he cooked them up some dinner, and during their traditional video game marathon after dinner, which he pulled Liam into his lap and wrapped them in a blanket for. When they had completed the story mission, he kissed Liam’s cheek and said goodnight, going up to bed.

In the morning, Liam awoke to a text of Conor naked in his bed, rock hard, with cum spilled across his stomach. “Had a really good dream.”, it said, “Cinnamon buns for breakfast?”

Conor hadn’t bothered getting dressed before going downstairs, and judging by the state of his hair, Liam didn’t think he had showered. That was for the best, because Liam was in the middle of frosting the cinnamon buns when Conor came down, and Conor immediately came to him and started paying for his breakfast. When he realised Liam’s hands were all sticky, he grinned. “If you’re not careful”, he said, “I’m gonna make you clean it off.” Liam stared him in the eye, dipped a finger in the leftover icing, and drew a trail right up Conor’s right ass cheek. Conor laughed, and moved past Liam to lean his stomach against the island. “Have at it.”

Liam needed no urging, and happily licked his way up Conor’s ass check, savoring the icing and the feel of his friend’s skin under his tongue. It occurred to him to wonder if Conor had any limits to what he was comfortable with–not every straight man will let you lick him while he’s naked–but Liam certainly wasn’t going to complain.

When the cinnamon buns were done, Liam left the kitchen to bring them to Conor, laying naked on the couch. Feeling bold, he didn’t hand feed Conor the first one, as he normally would. Instead, he nudged Conor to sit up, and when Conor did, Liam removed his own sweatshirt and t-shirt, and laid on the couch himself. Conor shifted to give him some room, but looked at him, puzzled. Liam carefully selected a cinnamon bun from the plate, and delicately placed it right over his right nipple. He looked at Conor with an eyebrow raised.

Conor laughed, and took the challenge. He moved to straddle Liam, who tried to ignore the warmth of Conor’s dick resting on his belly. Conor leaned over and began to eat the cinnamon bun off Liam’s nipple, with a bit more licking and nipping than Liam suspected was absolutely necessary.

Between his view of Conor, sucking and biting and licking at his chest, his ass hovering just over his shoulders, and the sensation of Conor’s tongue and teeth and lips on his chest, and the text from that morning burned into his brain, it all proved a bit too much for Liam. He felt it coming and panicked, but there wasn’t anything to be done about it. He came with some spasms and some shuddering, biting back a groan. A large wet splotch spread across his pajama bottoms. Conor just looked at him, grinning, and waited for it to end. Then he kissed Liam’s forehead and continued eating his cinnamon bun.

When the cinnamon bun was gone and Liam’s chest had been licked clean, Conor laid on top of him and nestled his head into Liam’s chest, pulling a blanket over them. Liam tried not to think about whether the slightly crusty feeling on Conor’s stomach was from cinnamon bun residue during their make out session earlier, or if it was residue from… the morning. He tried even harder not to think about the cool, damp spot in his briefs.

“What… what are you?” Liam asked, when it felt like he couldn’t keep the question in his chest any longer.

Conor shifted his head, so his chin was resting on Liam’s chest and he could look at Liam’s face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I know you’re not my boyfriend, and you don’t want to be, and that’s ok, it really is. But are we… what, friends with benefits? I mean, friends don’t usually lick food off each other, especially when one of them is naked and one of them…” his voice trailed off, until he added very quietly “likes it.”

Conor grinned. “Wouldn’t it be great if they did, though?” Liam suspected, by the tone he asked it in, it wasn’t really a question.

“I just… I feel like I’m exploiting you, or taking advantage. You’re not a toy for me to play with. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Conor searched Liam’s eyes for a minute. “I know I’m not a toy. I’m a person, and I can decide what happens with my body. I get to decide to let you see it, to let you touch it. And even if it doesn’t bring me sexual pleasure to have you see it, or touch it, I still can decide to do that if I want to, because it’s my choice to make.”

“But why do you, if you don’t get anything out of it?”

“I get baked goods. A lot of them.” Conor grinned.

Liam rolled his eyes. “But I’d make those for you anyways, I hope you know that.” Conor nodded. “And you seem to… enjoy it.” Liam averted his gaze for that last part, hoping he wasn’t embarrassing himself.

“I do, just… not in the same way you do.” Conor said. “I like that it makes you happy. It’s fun coming up with new ways to make you happy. And it’s not terrible for my ego, either.” He grinned.

Liam shifted uncomfortably. “So we’re what, friends with benefits?”

Conor mulled it over a minute. “I think,” he said, “we’re just… us. If it works for us, I’m not too caught up on what we are. But if you are, we can talk it out and find a label we both feel good about.”

Liam shook his head. “It’s okay. Just… is it ok if I do things without an explicit invitation sometimes? I always feel bad when I’m not paying attention and do something you didn’t explicitly give me.”

Conor smiled at him. “As long as you stop when I tell you to, and respect my boundaries when I communicate them, I am explicitly inviting you to do whatever you want.”

Liam blushed. “OK. Thanks. Even after…?”

Conor laughed. “Yeah, even after I’ve finished paying.”

Liam grinned and ducked his head. “OK. So long as you know you can tell me it’s over whenever you want, and I won’t mind, and I’ll still keep baking for you.”

Conor smirked. “What, are you getting bored of me already?”

Liam cupped his ass with a hand. “Nah, just worried I’m gonna bankrupt myself on tissues.” Conor looked thoughtful for a minute, then laid his head back down on Liam’s chest, choosing not to reply beyond a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Conor takes a break, does some eating, and the boys talk some more.

For three days, Conor didn’t ask for any baked goods. True, he had built up a stockpile of cookies and tarts and if he kept accruing them at that rate, he was going to be buried in them, but Liam couldn’t help but wonder if there was more than coincidence to the timing.

“Typical of you to decide you don’t want baked goods when we’re off for the holidays and I actually have time to make them.” he joked to Conor. With a more serious tone, he asked “is everything ok? After… y’know?”

“Hm?” Conor asked, not looking up from cooking dinner. “Oh,” he laughed, “when you shot your load because I was sitting naked on you, eating off your bare chest.” Liam turned crimson. “Yeah, man, it’s ok. I was kinda surprised you made it that long. I’m just trying to save you some money on tissues.” he said, winking at Liam.

Liam vowed never to ask about it again.

The next day, New Year’s Eve, he was reading up on a new cake he wanted to try when his phone buzzed. It was Conor, sitting in his car, stark naked except for a cone shaped party hat that said “Happy New Year” on his head, rock hard. “Maybe some cake to ring in the New Year?” it asked.

The read receipt checkmark turned green as he looked at it, and a typing indicator popped up. Another message slid in. “DON’T WANK TO THIS ONE UNTIL TOMORROW” it said. Liam stopped undoing his belt, guiltily.

Liam had the cake in the oven by the time Conor got home. Conor headed immediately for the kitchen, and Liam saw that he was already naked. “Did you strip in the hallway?” Liam asked. Conor shook his head. “You drove home like that?!” Liam was rock hard just thinking about it, and Conor nodded.

“Thank god we have a garage and I wasn’t pulled over, huh?” Conor asked. Liam gulped and nodded.

Conor wrapped his cold arms around Liam and started kissing him. Liam did his best to pull Conor close and warm him up, but Conor had other ideas. Liam’s breath hitched as he felt Conor’s frigid fingers wrap around his waistband. “Is this ok?” he asked Liam, looking at him. Liam didn’t trust himself to breathe, he just nodded.

Conor kept kissing Liam, slowly undoing Liam’s belt buckle. Then, carefully, slowly, he undid Liam’s button on his jeans. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he pulled his head away to look Liam in the eyes as he unzipped Liam’s fly, searching for any sign of discomfort. Liam just grabbed the back of Conor’s head and pulled him back into the kiss.

When the fly was undone, Conor’s fingers found their way to Liam’s waistbands again. He tugged them down, freeing Liam’s cock. He broke off the kiss to sink to his knees, and looked up at Liam. Liam met his eyes, and Conor slowly took Liam into his mouth.

It took all Liam’s willpower to not come right then. He buried his hands in Conor’s hair as Conor started to blow him, finding his rhythm. Liam didn’t last long, and his hands clenched in Conor’s hair as he breathed heavily and gasped out “Conor, Conor I’m gonna–” Conor took him all the way in, burying his nose in Liam’s pelvis, and it was too much. He came in rolling waves, and Conor, though his eyes were wide, took it all. He pulled off right as the last wave came, obviously not expecting it, and it dribbled a little from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Liam and grinned. “What I wouldn’t give for a picture of that.” Liam murmured to himself.

Conor rose up to meet him and kissed him again. “You’ve got a—” Liam started, then just pointed to his own mouth with his finger. “Right there.” Conor made a big show of licking his lips, then planted a big, wet kiss on Liam. When Conor’s tongue found its way into his mouth, Liam could taste his own come on it.

When they were done kissing, and Liam was all zipped and buttoned up again, he asked Conor something that had been bothering him. “How does a straight guy know how to give blowjobs?”

Conor grinned. “What, do you think I’ve just been sitting around for the last three days?”

Liam stared at him. “You… learned how to give a blowjob… so you could blow me?”

Conor rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s rocket science. Besides, every dollar you spend on tissues is a dollar you can’t spend on baked goods.” His grin was shit-eating at this point.

Liam sighed. “You know I was kidding about that.”

Conor laughed. “I do.”

Conor hung out naked for the rest of the night, sticking close to Liam to stay warm. They watched the ball drop at midnight (there may have been some excessive giggling about watching the ball drop while Conor was naked) and as the clock struck midnight, Conor kissed Liam, long and hard. Liam didn’t think he could get any happier, but then Conor stood up. “C’mon,”, he said, stooping to pick Liam up over his shoulder, “my back is gonna get messed up if we keep sleeping on this ratty couch.”

Liam watched Conor’s ass flexed as he was carried up the stairs. As Conor turned and Liam saw his own bedroom door in front of him, he reached down and swatted Conor’s ass. “Hey, my room is over there.”

“I know,” Conor said, “we’re not going to your room. What, did you think I was going to freeze by myself?”

Liam blushed. He had, in fact, thought he lost his chance to sleep with naked Conor when they moved from the couch. Apparently not.

Conor tossed him down on the bed, and he bounced on the mattress. “Those jeans are going to be awfully uncomfortable to sleep in.” Conor pointed out. Liam got the hint and shimmied out of them, ditching his sweater so he was laying in Conor’s bed in his briefs and t-shirt. Conor turned off the light, and then sank into bed next to him. He pulled Liam close to him, and Liam could feel his limp dick against his ass, through the thin cotton of his briefs.

“Good night, Conor.” he murmured, happily.

“Good night, Liam.” Conor replied, kissing the crown of his head.

In the morning, Liam woke up to find Conor still next to him, for once. He was playing on his phone. “Morning,” he said, with a smile.

“Morning.” Liam replied, trying to reach over Conor, who was still naked, to get to his phone, without touching Conor. Conor rolled his eyes and just dragged Liam until he was laying on top of Conor, chest to chest, and Liam could reach his phone easily. Liam grinned down at Conor and planted a kiss on him. Conor looked surprised, but smiled.

With his phone in hand, Liam reluctantly rolled off Conor to check his notifications. There was a text from Conor. It was the two of them, in Conor’s bed. Liam’s briefs were dragged down to expose his dick, and Conor was hunched over him, between his legs… with Liam’s dick in his mouth, looking up at the camera, which was close to what Liam’s POV would’ve been. “Banana bread?” it said.

“You’re a really heavy sleeper.” Conor remarked, watching him read the text, squeezing Liam’s raging hard-on with his hand.

Liam couldn’t look away. “Evidently.” he said. “I can’t believe you heard that.”

“Hopefully banana bread isn’t what you wouldn’t give.” Conor said with a grin.

“It’s not.” Liam said. “Is there… do you _have_ boundaries?” he asked.

Conor looked thoughtful. “I don’t know.” he confessed. “Mostly when I think of something or you ask for something–even if you don’t mean to–I think about it and go ‘hm, would I mind doing that?’ So far the answer has been no, but until I think about the specific thing, it’s hard to know what the answer will be.”

Liam looked uncertain. “You’re the only straight guy I’ve met that shrugs off blowing a guy as no big deal.”

Conor smiled. “I’m not the biggest on labels, so I don’t let it bother me.”

Liam seemed unconvinced. “But like, if I wanted you to fuck me? If I wanted to eat your ass? If I wanted to fuck you? If I wanted you to eat my ass? None of that would bother you?”

Conor hesitated. “I think if I could get it up, it wouldn’t bother me unduly to fuck you. If you wanted to eat my ass, I probably wouldn’t care. I don’t know that I would enjoy it, but I think at worst it would be a neutral experience. If you wanted to fuck me… I’d have to think about that one, honestly, but as long as it didn’t hurt, it probably wouldn’t really bother me. If you wanted me to eat your ass, that… I’d need to think about. I don’t think I’d know until I was in the moment, honestly. It depends on how gross it feels compared to how curious I am and how much you’re obviously enjoying it.” Liam let those answers sink in a bit, pondering them. “Why? Do you want those things?”

Liam wrapped his arms around Conor, laying his face on Conor’s chest, largely so he wouldn’t have to look at Conor.

“I… I want everything you’re willing to give me, Conor. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew… how I felt about you.” Liam was definitely beet red and anxious by the time he finished talking.

Conor’s hand came up and stroked Liam’s hair. “I do, but sometimes I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?”

“If you’ve decided to move on, to find a guy that will love you back the way you want him to.”

Liam tried to keep the sadness from showing in his voice. “I do want that.” he said, “but I also want this. And I feel like I have time to find that, but once I lose this, it’ll be gone forever. So I want to enjoy it while it lasts.”

Conor nodded thoughtfully, and pressed a kiss to the crown of Liam’s head. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam said. “Just… you’re not in love with me.”

Conor nodded sadly.

“You know I’m in love with you, right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Conor said.

“And that’s ok?”

Conor smiled at him. “Dude, that’s great. Anyone would be lucky to have you in love with them.”

Liam smiled. “And all they have to do is trade their body for my baking.”

Conor laughed, and Liam felt his head rise and fall with it. “Well,” Conor said, “how about that banana bread?”

Liam laughed, and pushed down his briefs, kicking them off. “How about it?”

Conor grinned, kissed him, and took his dick in his mouth. Liam moaned. He was already so close.


	12. Chapter 12

Conor didn’t bother getting dressed all day. Possibly because after his banana bread, he wanted some cookies with lunch and bread with dinner.

“Bread?” Liam asked, an eyebrow raised, as Conor munched on a cookie. “I dunno, man, I haven’t really perfected that one yet.”

“Give it a try? For me?” Conor was giving him puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll give it a try.” Liam said. Conor beamed. He leaned over and kissed Liam, his hand straying to Liam’s button. Liam caught it with his hand. “Um.” he said, embarrassed. “You just did that, like, an hour ago. And a few hours before that. I don’t… have an unlimited supply.”

Conor grinned smugly. “Are you turning down a blowjob?”

Liam shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t think I’d be able to… Well, not so soon at least.” Conor looked thoughtful. “Though I have been wanting to try something?” Liam said, hopefully. Conor raised his eyebrows.

Liam slid forward off his chairs, onto his knees on the worn linoleum of their kitchen floor. Conor, getting the idea, spread his legs and rested his hands gently on Liam’s head. He wasn’t hard.

Liam hesitated. _This is gonna be super awkward if I can’t get him off,_ he thought. Steeling himself, he took Conor’s dick in his mouth.

Nothing. Still soft. A mouthful, but soft. He dragged his tongue across the skin, and felt a tiny bit of swelling. _This is gonna be a lot of work,_ he thought, and started licking, sucking, and dragging his lips across Conor’s dick. Conor’s hands slowly curled in his hair, grabbing his skull, and Conor’s dick slowly filled his mouth. He started sucking, and got a good rhythm going, and Conor moaned. It came from deep in his throat, and Liam was determined to provoke as much of that noise as he could. He brought a hand down to rub at Conor’s taint, not letting up, and was rewarded with another needy moan.

Liam’s eyes were watering from suppressing his gag reflex before it happened; Conor’s fingers clenched almost painfully tight in his hair, his knees squeezed together around Liam’s shoulders, and with a moan Liam felt in his chest, Conor came down his throat. Liam buried his nose further into Conor’s pelvis, holding Conor’s hips down as they twitched, and swallowed it all down.

He slowly pulled his mouth off Conor’s dick, releasing it with a pop, and looked up at Conor’s face. Conor was staring at him through his half-closed eyelids, his back slumped in the chair, legs splayed out. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and he looked… blissful.

Conor stood up and got in his lap, circling his arms around Conor’s neck. He kissed him gently.

“Damn dude,” Conor said, almost sleepily, “I’m getting that _and_ bread? Doesn’t feel much like I’m paying you…”

“My super-hot best friend who I’ve had a crush on for years just came down my throat because I was sucking him off.” Liam replied, smugly. “I could die happy right now.”

Conor grinned and looped his arms around Liam’s waist. “If I’d known it would be like that, I would’ve offered years ago. Y’know, just to make you happy.” He winked. Liam blushed a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam ices Conor.

The rest of the winter break felt almost like having a boyfriend to Liam. Conor spent most his time in various states of undress, sometimes without even requiring baking in exchange. Liam spent almost every night in Conor’s bed, cuddled up against him; the one night he didn’t, he had a hard time getting to sleep. When Conor found out–Liam _may_ have been being slightly grouchy–he rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just come over to my room, you moron.”

Liam was having trouble coming up with ways to prove they weren’t boyfriends. They were trading blowjobs and handjobs with some regularity. Once, Conor even let Liam come on his face, when Liam sheepishly explained what he wanted.

“So I just… lay here? With my mouth open and tongue out?” Conor had asked. Liam’s face was redder than his hair as he nodded. “That seems super easy.”

“But, like, it’s going to get all over you. It’s not just going to go in your mouth.” Having to explain to his straight roommate that he thought Conor would have a problem with something because it _didn’t_ involve Liam’s come all going into his mouth wasn’t exactly something Liam had foreseen in his future. “It’ll get on your face, and nose, and eyes, and hair…”

Conor laughed, and those green eyes shone. “Sounds like what a shower is for.” he had replied. “Still seems like basically no work, which appeals to the lazy in me.”

Liam stuck his tongue out. “You haven’t had the lazy in you, yet.” he joked.

Conor winked. “Yet.” And Liam’s plans were almost ruined, because he almost came right then. Which would’ve been really embarrassing.

When he was done, his come spurted across Conor’s face, he searched around for a towel to clean him off with, but Conor just waved him off. Instead, he kissed Liam, smearing some of the cold, sticky liquid on Liam’s lips, then headed into the bathroom and started the shower. Liam didn’t know he took his phone with him until he got the text that night. “Brownies?” it said, accompanied by a selfie of Conor, naked, with Liam’s cum all over his face, his tongue out and licking at it. He held his own dick in his free hand, his own come sprayed across his belly and chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Conor gets carried away a bit.

With the start of classes, things got back to normal, or at least approached it. Liam still slept in Conor’s bed, but Conor was naked less often, as they were both too busy to give their… whatever it was their full attention. Conor would surprise him with a quick kiss now and then, but it would be once a day, or every few days. He’d send a naked selfie maybe once a week.

Liam kept the house stocked with baked goods, anyways.

On Valentine’s Day, Liam was looking forward to his tradition with Conor–spend the day after classes watching bad rom-coms, then go out the next day to buy all the discount chocolate.

As he got out of class, though, he got a text from Conor. He waited until he was in a private area–he’d learned that lesson the hard way–and opened it up. It was Conor, ass naked, laying on the couch, with the shot from above his feet. On his ass, in what looked like paint, three words were written: “Come get it.”

He stared at the photo for a minute, then pocketed his phone and hurried home. But when he got into the living room, Conor wasn’t there. Instead, he found a folded up piece of computer paper. It was a print out of a photo: Conor, naked again, leaning against their fence out back, bare feet in the snow. This time his ass had “keep going” daubed across it in paint. Under the picture, scrawled in pen, was a note: “don’t worry, I’ll send you the digitals later.”

Putting his boots and coat back on, Liam went out to their backyard. Conor was obviously not there, but a folded up piece of paper was thumbtacked to the wood fence. Rolling his eyes, Liam took it down and unfolded it. It was, once again, a naked Conor. Standing in their garage, bent over the hood of his car. Across his ass was painted “almost there”.

Clomping back through the snow, Liam let himself into the garage. Under Conor’s windshield wiper–Liam could’ve sworn it wasn’t there when he got home–was another folded up piece of paper. This one was from the foot of… Liam’s bed? Conor was on his knees, naked, his head buried in Liam’s pillow. A bottle of lube and a box of condoms stood prominently on Liam’s bedside table. A heart was painted on Conor’s ass.

Liam’s heart felt like it was in his throat as he went back in the house, and shed his winter gear. Going upstairs, he resisted the urge to head into Conor’s bedroom, as he almost always did, and instead slowly pushed the door open to his bedroom across the hall. And there was Conor, naked, laying in his bed, stretched out, but with his ass in the air. He’d washed off the paint. He smiled as Liam entered. “Took you long enough. I was getting cold.”

Liam stooped and kissed him. “You know you forgot to ask for a baked good.”

Conor smiled. “I know.”

“Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

“I literally painted messages on my ass and bought you lube and condoms. I don’t… I don’t know how to be any clearer that you are invited to fuck me, Liam.” Conor laughed.

Liam smiled. “Can’t blame a guy for making sure. Are you… are _you_ sure?”

Conor rolled his eyes. “What part of elaborate staged photos leading you here made you think I hadn’t thought this through?”

Liam laughed. “Fair enough.”

Conor, finally, looked away. “Just… be gentle, ok?”

Liam nodded. “I promise.”

And he was. They talked it through, Liam making sure to tell Conor what he was about to do and ask if things hurt, Conor telling Liam when he needed to slow down or hold still. Slowly, Conor relaxed enough that Liam was able to thrust properly, and when he hit Conor’s prostate, Conor groaned so loudly Liam almost came right then. As he got a rhythm going, Conor turned out to be pretty vocal. Liam could’ve exploded with happiness the first time he got an “oh fuck _yes_ , Liam” out of Conor, and it wasn’t to be the last.

When he finally came inside Conor, he slid out of him, tying off the condom and dropping it in his trash can. He dropped heavily on his back next to Conor, and gave him a long, gentle kiss. Conor had a doofy grin on his face and couldn’t keep his eyes open, and seemed disinclined to move.

“Fuck, man,” he groaned, “that was… huh. Sorry about your comforter though.”

Liam’s eyebrows knitted. “What do you mean?”

Conor rolled to the side to reveal a giant wet splotch in the middle of Liam’s bed.

Liam’s eyes went wide. “You… came? From me fucking you?” Conor looked a little embarrassed, but nodded. Liam glowed. “Well, that’s what laundry machines are for, I guess. Come on, let’s get showered up, and I’ll toss these in the wash.”

Conor grinned. “And then… I’m thinking gingersnaps?”

Liam felt the happiness in him pop like a balloon, but Conor was laughing. “I’m thinking then,” Liam said, teasing, “it’s my turn. I want you holding me up with my legs around your waist.”

Conor grinned. “Maybe tonight,” he said, “if the gingersnaps are any good.”

Liam swatted him with his pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let them eat cake.

Liam was just pulling into the parking lot when he got the text. Conor, naked, sprawled out across the bed, a lazy half erection lolling against his thigh. “Cake?”

Liam rolled his eyes and replied “You know the rules. Cake for cake. And get dressed, you’re going to be late.” The rule was years old, but it still made them laugh.

The reply came not five minutes later. A video this time. Conor, still naked, his back to the camera this time, standing. Liam hit play. Conor flexed and shook his ass in a cute little booty dance. Another message: “Cake?”

“Get dressed and get over here or you’re going to be late, and there won’t be any cake left.”

A few hours later, Liam was staring into Conor’s green eyes, watching him smile so hard it looked like you could drink out of his dimples. The world faded to a background buzz as he stared at his best friend, who he loved and was in love with.

And Conor said something, and it took a few seconds to sink in, but Liam realised it was his line.

“I do.” he said, with a smile. And Conor wrapped his arms around him, dipped him, and kissed him enthusiastically. And their friends and families clapped and cheered.

When Conor finally let him back up, what felt like an eternity later, he was grinning. “So, husband,” he said, “about that cake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. That's all she... well, I, wrote. I'm sure people are wondering what the fuck happened with Conor and if he's straight and if so why's he married to Liam now.
> 
> I don't have any good answers. Dude's not complicated. He liked and dated girls, and then he started trading sexual favors for baked goods with his gay best friend, and turns out he really liked it. Not one to question why he's happy, Conor just went with it, doing what made him happy, until he realised he was a little in love with Liam. They dated, they got married. If you ask him what he is, to this day, he'll shrug and tell you "in love with Liam", dodging the question of his sexuality. If I had to take a guess, I'd guess bi or pan, but Conor's whole vibe is that he doesn't really overthink it. If he falls in love with someone, he falls in love with them, and he doesn't worry too much about the details.
> 
> Of course Liam made the wedding cake, Conor wouldn't stop teasing him that he was going to spend their wedding making out with the caterer if Liam didn't.
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading. This grew out of me idly thinking about trading sexual favors for baked goods (as, y'know, one just thinks about) and envisioning the macaron scene. But I love my idiot boys and I hope you do, too.
> 
> I wrote this all in like two marathon sessions of a few hours each, so forgive me for any typos or name swaps (for whatever reason, I keep typing Conor when I mean Liam). And in the immortal words of Conor:
> 
> Just... be gentle, ok?


End file.
